


贺文｜圣诞树小兴兴

by Seraphlay



Category: Chinese actor/singer
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphlay/pseuds/Seraphlay
Summary: 圣诞节贺文无脑甜欢迎食用❀(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 4





	贺文｜圣诞树小兴兴

小兴是棵圣诞树。

这是小兴出生的时候，圣诞星球的长老们都没想到的，大家苦口诚心地保佑祈祷，希望他们一万年才能拆一次的精灵礼物，出来的会是拯救苍生的精灵仙子，或者是圣诞老人的继承人，再不济也是小麋鹿精灵。

但是大家期待了很久，屏心气神地听精灵礼物抖抖索索地颤动，“咻！碰！”一个毛茸茸的脑袋顶开了盒盖，白皙的小脸蛋探出来，又伸出白花花的小手，戴上了一顶圣诞树的小尖帽，头顶还不忘插上颗闪闪的星星。

“怎么…怎么会是圣诞树…”大长老头两眼一黑，当场晕倒，伴随着圣诞星球其他长老和平民的簇拥和哭喊，此起彼伏。

小脑袋疑惑地东望望西望望，带着大大的问号。

人群中走出一个金发青年，穿着标志的红色长袍，带着礼帽，他弯下腰，冲小脑袋温柔地笑了笑，“你好可爱，你叫什么呀？”

小脑袋刚看到这个奇妙的世界，还不会说话，支支吾吾道，“阿…阿拉兴神灯…不…”

金发青年笑意根深，抚摸着他小小的圣诞树帽子，又捏了捏顶头亮闪闪的星星，“什么？”

小脑袋感觉头上痒呼呼的，脸一下子就红了，气地拔高了音量，“阿…阿拉灯神兴！神…神兴！”

“啊，小兴啊，真可爱的名字。小兴以后就和我住吧！”

大家都不明白，为什么圣诞星球的王子会喜欢这样一个精灵也不是，平民也不是，甚至人也不是，只是一棵树幻化成人形的家伙，还早出晚归都带着他，牵他手，抱着他，像照顾亲生弟弟一样。王子殿下是要继承王位，做下一任圣诞老人的，老带着个拖油瓶怎么行？众长老成天嘀嘀咕咕着犯愁。

但当事人可开心了，他喜欢小兴，第一眼就喜欢他，那个羞红的笑脸，说话的时候扑闪扑闪的大眼睛和若影若现的酒窝都可爱极了，王子每天都要看着小兴入睡才能睡得着。

…到后面真是变本加厉，他要抱着小兴才能睡得着。小兴是个娃娃倒还好，可是…十年过去了，小兴快成年了！他开始躲着王子殿下了，因为，因为小兴每次被抱着的时候，都感觉浑身痒痒的，心脏都跳得好快…听身边的人说这是喜欢的表现，小兴不想喜欢上王子，因为王子要做下一任圣诞老人的，但小兴只是一棵圣诞树。

这样想着，小兴又难过了，垂着眼泪，圣诞树帽子上的枝桠都垂下了，星星也黯淡了光泽。

“小兴！你为什么躲着我！”

每每这个时候，听到王子殿下在王宫里到处找他的声音，他总会悄悄藏起来，躲在树丛中，这样他就找不到自己了，或许过几天，王子就会忘记了自己，而自己也应该去做该做的事，当一棵圣诞树，老老实实的，陪在圣诞老人身边，哄小孩子们开心。或许，当自己真的去做一颗树的时候，王子已经继承做了圣诞老人呢？这时候就可以一直看着他了，也没有难过，圣诞老人和圣诞树就应该保持这样的距离呀。

胡思乱想着，小兴的生日到了，十八岁的生日，格外隆重。王子准备了十层超大奶油蛋糕，布置好了整个庄园，到处都有铃铛、圣诞颂歌、五颜六色的礼物，还邀请了麋鹿精灵、长老、精灵仙子等一众宾客前来庆祝。小兴也换上了一顶新帽子，他从来没见过这么漂亮的帽子，郁葱葱的圣诞树，挂满了色彩缤纷的铃铛和糖果，还有颗好亮好亮、好闪好闪的星星耶。

王子小心翼翼地把帽子戴在小兴头上，亲吻了小兴的脸庞。小兴一怔，羞羞地低下了头，他好开心，心里有小鹿在乱撞，他真的好喜欢王子殿下…小兴看着远去迎宾的王子，内心默默做了个决定，反正一定要分开的…那就不要留遗憾吧。

美妙的宴席终于结束，夜幕悄然来临，王子殿下失了神，因为他又找不到小兴了，他焦急地找遍了整个王宫却一无所获，只能无奈地回到寝宫。

他点亮烛灯，只见小兴躺在自己的床上。

王子开心坏了，他立马冲上去抱住小兴，却发现小兴居然什么都没穿，帽子也没戴，就这样缩他的被窝里，脸上两道水痕，好像哭过了。看着他水汪汪的大眼睛，王子好心疼，“小兴怎么啦？今天你生日，你不开心吗？”

小兴别过头也不回答，亲手亲脚地帮王子解开衣领，一颗、两颗、直到肚脐，两只嫩嫩的小手被抓住，“你怎么了？”王子盯着小兴的眼睛，喉咙沙哑，好像想探寻什么。

“我…我想把自己献给王子殿下…”终于还是说出了口，小兴整张脸红地冒烟，眼睛仍然是不敢看王子，但手上却没停，轻轻地帮王子褪去了衣衫。

“你是认真的吗？”

王子再次抓住他的手，看他不回答，捏住他的下巴，强迫他看自己。小兴看没地方逃了，只能对上王子深邃的双眸，说到，“嗯…认真的。”好像是鼓起勇气一般，他扬起脸庞，嘟着嘴，浅浅地吻上去。

小兴的嘴唇很丰满，粉嘟嘟的，像果冻。轻吻换来的是粗暴的掠夺，王子把小兴的双手举过头顶，压住他的双唇，舌尖蛮横地探入，汲取甜美的津液，在找到小兴无处可藏的软舌后，不断吮吸，缠绕流连。双唇离开，发出一声很响的“啵”声，还带着透明的津液。

吻的太深入，小兴都没发现自己的津液流到了嘴边，只能大口大口的喘气。王子把纤长的手指放入小兴的口中，灵活地搅拌，小兴的唾液沾满了手指，还有不断津液流下。他支支吾吾地发出断断续续地喘息。

王子眸色一沉，三下五除二脱掉衣裤，掀开被子，把小兴的腿扛到肩膀上，欣赏这动人的春色。稚嫩的身体每一处都洋溢着青春豆蔻的气息，细嫩紧致的皮肤，柔软的肚皮，微微隆起的酥胸，纤细的手腕，紧实肉感的大腿，每一寸都好让人沉迷。王子俯下身，从脖颈的喉结亲吻，到含住乳头，再在小肚子上留下吻痕，浅粉色的花茎，最后亲吻未开苞的小穴。

“唔…好痒…唔唔…”

小兴受不了了，每次亲吻他都感觉全身火辣，特别是被含住乳头舔舐的时候，他感觉自己的胸都要爆炸了，明明没有接触过这一切，却感觉好敏感，他无时无刻不想叫出来，但不希望让自己的叫声扫兴，就哭着掩住，结果眼泪越流越多。

“不要哭，我想听你的声音。”

王子舔去小兴的眼泪，他一把握住小花茎，来回撸动，小兴惊呼，看他可爱的反应，王子更用力了，加快节奏感受小兴喘息的频率。

“啊！啊…”没过多久，小兴就泄在了王子的手里。王子噗嗤笑了，“小兴还是个孩子呢，这么快。”

好像被嘲笑了，小兴愤愤地撇嘴，他也握住了王子的那根，好像是报仇一般毫无节奏的磨擦着，“我也来帮你！”较真似的，小兴捏捏翘起的龟头，有撸撸茎身，最后摸摸囊袋，毫无章法的乱摸乱掐，换来的只是更加的肿胀和硬挺。

“怎么会…”看着手里不断变硬和变大的那根，小兴害怕地缩回了手。王子窃笑，又亲了亲小兴的肚皮，把他的腿分得更开，刚才小兴泄出的白浊均匀的涂抹在花穴内，探入两指扩张，“小兴真的要帮我吗？用这里吧。”

“啊！”好奇怪的感觉，他身体向后倒，却无奈腰被王子锁住，无法动弹。王子加深了抽插的频率，探到一个凸起的肉粒，不断按压，只听小兴尖叫连连，“啊，那是什么，啊…”叫声到后面只剩下酥软的喘息，王子笑了笑，是这里了，“我进去了哦。”

他一把贯穿到底，又全部抽出，再次直冲到底。小兴哪受的了这样的刺激，大声叫了出来，王子朝着那个肉粒再次俯冲，小兴的尖叫变了味，尾音全是暧昧的呻吟。

“呜呜呜，太快了，啊！小兴…小兴不行了，呜呜…”

呻吟太撩人了，王子喘着粗气再次深入，加快速度，小兴的腰随之起伏律动，声音开始带着舒爽的快感。水声，呻吟声，喘息声，交叠着使得气氛变得暧昧，空气仿佛都凝固了。

“舒服吗？”

“舒服…好舒服…嗯嗯…”

王子把小兴调了个头，卡着他的屁股，抱着小兴柔软的肚皮，从后进入。柔软的小穴发出清澈的水声，扑哧扑哧，缠着人别走，小肚皮光滑弹嫩，没有任何体毛，王子捏着肚皮，更加快了速度，“小肚子这么软，多生点宝宝好不好？”

“呜呜…好…好…”

小兴已经是欲仙欲死，王子说了什么都黏黏糊糊地应答。速度愈来愈快，王子一个挺身，白液尽数洒进温暖的穴中，本来平坦的小肚子隆起，里面鼓鼓囊囊的，好像真的怀孕了似的。王子抱着他的肚皮，再次亲吻舔舐，小兴抬起湿漉漉的眼睛，“不要舔了…好饱…太多了…”

他的话真是让人欲火中烧，“还没完哦，小兴多吃点，才能生很多很多哦。”说着，王子掰开小兴地肉肉的屁股瓣，又开始新的一轮耕耘。

太痛了！

小兴很苦恼，本来想第二天清晨就溜走的，但是实在是太痛了！屁股，腰，腿，还有那不可言的地方，太痛了！他根本动不了。

还有个动不了的原因就是，王子抱着他的肚皮，这个脸埋了上去，根本挣脱不开。

但是长痛不如短痛，当时做下的决定不能犹豫。小兴一鼓作气挣脱开王子的怀抱，也顾不上穿衣服，只是戴上圣诞树的帽子就往外跑，他跑的好用力，浑身在痛也不停，他哭的好大声，但风掩盖了他的哭声。王子，会成为最棒的圣诞老人的，小兴许愿，小兴相信。

又是几年过去了，众望所归王子登基，圣诞星球庆典欢腾，昔日王子现在是大家都喜爱尊敬的圣诞老人。他穿上红色长袍，戴上圣诞老人帽，黏上白色假胡子，牵着雪橇麋鹿，在大街小巷里腾空穿梭。圣诞老人是传播快乐和爱的使者，但民间传言，这届地圣诞老人并不快乐，他的笑脸背后是无尽的忧郁。什么原因呢？据说，他好像是丢失了别人送他最重要的礼物…

圣诞节的颂歌在每一个角落传唱，圣诞老人把礼物给最后一个小孩后，站起身来伸了个懒腰。小鬼头们却不愿离开，还是挤在一起叽叽喳喳，“谢谢圣诞老人呀！”“圣诞老人你的礼物嘞？”“圣诞老人，你收到什么礼物了呀？”

他抱起小孩，刮了刮她的鼻头，“我呀，我收到了最珍贵的礼物。”

“什么礼物呀！我也要！我也要！”

“他…是一颗树。”

“一颗树？”

“对…一棵叫做阿拉灯神兴的树。”

“圣诞老人你骗人，一棵树有什么稀奇的？我们走！”

小朋友们呼啸着结伴离开，穿过熙熙攘攘的人群，他回到王宫，却发现一个纤细的青年背对着自己，脑袋上有个非常熟悉的圣诞树形状的绿帽子，帽子有点脏了，但顶上的星星还是闪闪烁烁，格外明亮。

“小兴？”

青年转过身，露出熟悉的微笑，和那个永远不会忘记的甜美酒窝，“嗯，圣诞快乐，圣诞老人先生。”

“圣诞快乐，圣诞树先生。”

两人紧紧拥抱在一起，你是我收到最好的圣诞礼物。


End file.
